<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unflappable by Butternuggets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634820">Unflappable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternuggets/pseuds/Butternuggets'>Butternuggets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternuggets/pseuds/Butternuggets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baldwin tries not to let the stress he's under affect his outward appearance. Unfortunately, he's not entirely successful.</p><p>Part 1-Season 1, Part 2-Season 2, ect. In case anyone needed a timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unflappable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Look at him. Sitting there in his neat, pressed clothes. Git.</em>
</p><p>Dominico glanced sideways at Baldwin, letting the shrill chatter of the Congregation wash over him. Even the man's damn hair was polished; he couldn't for the life of him see one chink in Baldwin's outward appearance that revealed the inner turmoil he must surely be suffering.</p><p>If Dominico had been in Baldwin's position, he would have been at least slightly uncomfortable. Not five minutes ago they had been voting to remove his head, and it very nearly had been.</p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>'Is it just me or does Baldwin's hair look...messy?'</p><p>'Don't let him hear you say that' admonished Miriam. She slid gracefully over to the window and stood beside Marcus, who was squinting intently outside.</p><p>'There!' Marcus pointed a finger at the distant figure of Baldwin. 'That bit at the back, it's normally pressed down flat but today he's let it rise up.'</p><p>Miriam sighted along his finger, sighed, and straightened up. 'You're imagining things.'</p><p>'I am not!' Marcus snapped. He pointed again.</p><p>'And Baldwin's forgotten his jacket.'</p><p>'He told me he'd decided to switch up his look' said Miriam, shrugging. Marcus snorted.</p><p>'Yeah, right.'</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It would have taken a man of iron will not to pull out their phone and take a picture. Fortunately, Hamish was very weak.</p><p>When Baldwin had first announced that he was going upstairs to use his father's study, Hamish had mumbled something over the sheaf of notes in his hand and waved him vaguely out of the room.</p><p>When three days had gone by without him seeing hide nor hair of the vampire, he had assumed that Baldwin was slipping out to feed, then sneaking back to work.</p><p>Eventually it dawned on him that he should probably go check in to see if everything was okay.</p><p>He was very glad that he did.</p><p>Baldwin was slumped sideways in his chair, head lolling back, mouth wide open. There were maps and open notebooks on the desk that indicated that he had done some work, but they were buried beneath what appeared to be the better half of Sept Tours' wine cellar. Baldwin's tie was missing, as was his left shoe, and the top two buttons of his stained and rumpled formerly-white shirt were undone.</p><p>His pants were, weirdly, still neat.</p><p>Hamish tapped him on the shoulder. Baldwin didn’t stir.</p><p>‘Baldwin, wake up’ Hamish gripped the vampire by the shoulders and gently gave him a firm shake.</p><p>‘Nghhgn’ Baldwin winced and squinted up at Hamish.</p><p>‘Sorry’ Hamish whispered. ‘You’re in your study.’</p><p>‘..Whsh d’ izzt?’</p><p>‘It’s Wednesday’</p><p>Baldwin snorted, blinked, and clawed the arms of his chair, trying to right himself. Hamish helped him to sit properly, cradling his head when Baldwin leant against his shoulder.</p><p>‘Do you want me to help you to the bathroom so you can have a shower?’</p><p>Baldwin nodded into his neck. Hamish fought to keep the grin off his face and failed.</p><p>‘Come on then.’</p><p>‘Yer gd frien.’ Baldwin mumbled, as he shuffled slowly towards the door.</p><p>‘Besh frien.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>